Shield Family Across Companies
by black cat shadow
Summary: (AU) The Shield aren't only brothers in WWE, but always will be brothers even when in two different companies. Follow Jon Levesque as he leaves behind Dean Ambrose in WWE and becomes Jon Moxley on his journey in a new company with his family supporting him every step.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story ages are altered with some of the ****characters. This is kind of similar to my previous stories.**

* * *

In a car sat Hunter Levesque behind the wheel while in the passenger seat beside him was his youngest son, Jonathan, who seemed nervous from how he kept tapping fingers on his shoulder. The twenty-one year old kept blue eyes on the surroundings of Las Vegas outside the car window. Soon they pulled in sight of the Grand Garden Arena and Jon seemed to straighten up in his seat as his dad located a parking spot.

"You can change your mind, if you want." Hunter told his son, who just shook his head.

"No, dad. This is what I want to do." Jon shook his head.

"Okay." Hunter nodded and then turned the car off.

Jon and him exited the car with the younger having a backpack over his shoulder as they walked over to where some security guards stood. The guards seemed to keep their eyes on the two as they approached to then stop as Jon removed his wallet to show his license.

"Jonathan Levesque. Mr. Rhodes is expecting you." one guard informed after checking an iPad with the list of those allowed in.

"Thank you." Jon whispered as he took his license back.

Soon as the father and son step inside, they saw Cody Rhodes walking towards them dressed in a suit. Hunter immediately shook his hand as Jon then copied his dad while Cody could tell that the young wrestler was nervous.

"I have an office set up for us to go over everything." Cody said as he led them through the hallways.

"How is everything going for tonight?" Hunter asked curiously. "I know this being your first pay per view has to be both exciting and nerve racking."

"It is. Good thing that we have some skilled ring hands to make sure everything is set up how we've envisioned. Jericho and Omega are going to be our main event while myself and Dustin are going to try giving the fans the brother vs brother match they want."

"You two were taught by someone I consider the best to have ever learned from. I bet AEW will do fine with the first pay per view." Hunter assured Cody.

"That means a lot coming from you. My dad used to always praise how well you and Sika trained your sons. Jon will be a great addition in helping to make AEW a name."

"Hey, Cody." Kenny Omega began walking over. "MJF is looking for you."

"Tell him that I'll talk to him in an hour. I need to handle some other things first." Cody told his fellow Elite member.

"Will do." Kenny agreed and then realized who Cody was standing with. "You do know that this is Triple H, right?"

"Yes, I do." Cody sighed, shaking his head. "Kenny, this is Hunter and his son, Jon."

"Hi. So what are they doing here?" Kenny wondered.

"Hunter and I have some business to discuss." Cody informed.

"I sometimes don't get the way your mind works, Cody." Kenny laughed and then took a closer look at Jon. "You've got mental powers."

"How did you know?" Jon asked nervously as he tried to keep himself from fidgeting.

"Relax Jon. Kenny has mental powers too. Many of those within AEW has powers and we got a few like you and Kenny with mental ones."

"There isn't anyone on the normal schedule with mental powers within WWE." Hunter confirmed.

"What is your power?" Jon wondered.

"I can manipulate pain. If you're hurting somewhere, I can make it where that pain shall act up and become worse the longer I focus on it. Tell me about your powers."

"I have a few. Telekinesis, mental manipulation, and memory transfer through skin contact."

"Cool. Maybe one day, you should come hang with us here. A few of the others will push you to grow with your powers."

"Kenny. Go talk with MJF." Cody instructed and then took his two guests to his office. "Please have seats."

"Are there really others here with mental powers?" Jon asked hopefully.

"Yes. Kenny is one while myself is another."

"You." Hunter looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know you had mental powers."

"My power is to nightmare manipulation. It's the opposite of my dad's own to manipulate dreams." Cody explained before focusing back on the father and son. "Jon, tonight I have a plan to bring you into AEW. After the main event of Omega verse Jericho, you come down and attack both. I think it is something your style and will let everyone know that the Shield may be in separate companies, but they are still threats."

"I like it." Jon nodded and then glanced to his dad. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you want. Joe and Colby are going to be here later to watch from a suite."

"Okay. You may remain with them before needing to be coming out. Just be ready in your gear when security come to get you."

"Got it. Thank you so much for this chance."

"Anything for someone who my dad referred to as a natural born wrestler."

Cody and Hunter shook hands before the fake blonde shook Jon's own and then the father and son left the office. As Hunter walked with Jon down the hallway, he thought of everything that has happened to lead up to this point. From the day Jon had been born from an unplanned pregnancy to his battle against MRSA that almost claimed his life. The final straw of Jon needing to get away from WWE came when his mental powers overtook him to be such a dark version of himself. His youngest son had been still weak from the MRSA and then Joe's news of his leukemia coming back, snapped the boy's mind. Watching it all happen, Hunter felt useless to get his son to return. Now Jon was back to normal with accepting that Moxley was apart of him allowed him to remain in control. Never did Hunter wish to see his son so broken again, that if being in AEW would be the solution, he'd support Jon every step. A blur tackling Jon had Hunter rolling his eyes as soon his youngest had his older by seven months brother, Colby, holding him off the floor.

"Put me down!" Jon demanded.

"You know he isn't going to. Colby is very excited to see a pay per view that isn't being done by the company he works for." Joe told Jon.

The oldest of the three brothers looked around at the hall with curiosity for those that worked for AEW. He knew Jon was excited about getting to be apart of a new wrestling company's growth, but Joe worried about if he might not fit in.

"Becky is so mad that she couldn't come." Colby informed.

"Renee wanted to stay home. She thought it was important that I spend this night only with you two." Jon explained and then looked to Joe. "Happy 24th Birthday."

"Thanks. I am happy we agreed to doing this." Joe said. "Makes this birthday feel like we're kids who have no connections what so ever to people running a company. We can just relax and enjoy the matches."

A shout had them turning to see a football come soaring down from the other end of the hallway. The football landed on the antlers of a buck to become deflated and a second buck came charging closer. Both bucks shape shifted into Matt and Nick Jackson with the younger holding the deflated football with a wincing look.

"Kenny is going to be pissed that we deflated another football." Nick said.

"Maybe we should stop playing it in our buck forms." Matt suggested.

"Or we get a foam football." Nick corrected and both nodded to quickly shape shift back into bucks.

'Who were those two?' Colby projected his thoughts to Jon.

'The Young Bucks, Matt and Nick Jackson. They are members of the Elite with Cody.' Jon explained mentally.

"They freely used their powers out here in public." Joe stated since no one in WWE ever dares to do that.

"Well look who it is." Chris Jericho walked over with a wide smirk on his face. "The King of Kings coming to check out the competition."

"No. I had to talk with Cody about something." Hunter said and then motioned his sons to start walking.

The boys knew that Jericho may be friendly to their dad, he can sometimes enjoy getting under the man's skin in anyway just to mess with their mom. Him and Stephanie have a lot enjoyment in making each other annoyed or getting under skin.

Hours later during Double or Nothing, the family sat in a booth watching the matches with feeling like little kids again on not knowing who some of these new guys were. Jon stood in a pair of cargo pants with army patterns in shades of blue and a black vest with Mox in orange on the back. The youngest of the Shield gave a glance to his brothers before rushing into the bathroom to begin emptying his stomach.

"After all these years of main eventing and doing Mania matches, he still gets himself so nervous to the point he pukes his brains out." Colby laughed as he shook his head.

"Shut up." Jon demanded right before his brothers heard him go back to emptying his stomach.

"Colby. Joe. Pay attention to the match." Hunter ordered and then entered the bathroom to see Jon kneeled over the toilet. "You going to be okay?"

"When will I stop getting nervous where I end up like this?" Jon asked his dad.

"Trust me. It's good that you allow yourself to get nervous. Want to know why?"

"Why is it good?"

"It means you still haven't let yourself get arrogant to where you think you're the best wrestler."

"I'm confused."

"You know how Colby since beating Lesnar hasn't been like this or shown any sign of being nervous before a match. He has let himself get arrogant to the point that he believes himself the best in WWE. Want to know a little secret?"

"Sure."

"He's not the best." Hunter whispered in his youngest son's ear.

"Who do you think is?" Jon wondered.

"I don't know. NXT is always getting arrival of new talent. Though there are rumors going around about a rival company to WWE going to be getting a natural born wrestler. It may put a roadblock in your grandfather's trip of being the best wrestling company."

"You really think AEW is going to be a challenge?"

"I've seen companies come and go. WWE may have won the previous wars and think they'll always be fine, but I'm not that arrogant. Cody put into this company the heart that his dad gave to FCW and NXT. After tonight, WWE is going to need to up the game if they want to stay on top."

"I'm traitor." Jon whispered with guilt.

"No. You will never be a traitor." Hunter lifted his son's chin. "I am proud of you, Jonathan David Levesque. Always will I be proud of you and stand at your side. Never doubt that you will always be the son of Triple H. You will always be the son of Stephanie McMahon. You will always be a Shield brother of Colby and Joe. But the one thing I want you always to remember is that you will always be who you want to be and do what you want to. No matter if your name is Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley, you will always be yourself and listen to what your heart tells you."

"Thanks dad." Jon nodded and got pulled into a hug.

"Now brush your teeth. Put your contacts in. Go out to that ring and kick ass."

Jon laughed at his dad and got up to begin brushing his teeth while Hunter stepped out of the bathroom. A glance came from Joe who knew his dad was one of the two best in comforting them through their nerves. Soon Jon stepped out of the bathroom just as there came a knock on the suite door that signaled it time for him to go. Before he could head over to the door, Joe stuck his fist out and Colby then copied. With a laugh, Jon stuck his own out to be the Shield's signature pose that had no boundaries and would always be a symbol of their brotherhood.

"The Shield is not business. The Shield is not a brand. The Shield is a brotherhood." Joe told his little brothers.

"Believe that." Colby agreed.

"Believe in the Shield." Joe finished.

Feeling so much better after talking to his dad and doing the fists pose with his brothers, Jon headed to the door to begin walking through the hall with security. He stood outside a stairway, listening to Jericho rant in the ring about his win over Omega and finally Jon began his descent down to the ring. The fact he was going through the crowd just as he did for his debut for WWE's main roster gave him a sense of comfort. He could hear the crowd of fans going crazy on him being there and he slipped over the barricade to roll into the ring where Jericho stood. Jon and Chris' eyes clashed with the man realizing that he should have known Hunter hadn't just been in the arena for a simple meeting with Cody.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked the young wrestler. "Get out."

All Jon did was roll his shoulders as he ignored Jericho ordering him to get out of the ring. He then decided to act like he could hear what Chris was saying and leaned a little closer to signal for him speak up. Shrugging his shoulders to show Jericho that he was still that boy who put the man back first into thumbtacks, Jon then gave what used to be called Dirty Deeds to the veteran wrestler. Jon felt like he was on a sugar rush with all the nonstop energy pumping him and he after hearing the ref start ordering him around, just gave the man Dirty Deeds as well. Stepping onto the bottom rope with one foot and put the other on the middle rope, Jon took a deep breath that he hadn't taken the whole day due to how nervous he's been. It finally came to Jon's attention that Kenny Omega was starting to rouse and attempt sitting up. He shoved the downed ref out of the ring and then turned his focus onto the Elite member.

'Hello Omega.' Jon greeted the other wrestler mentally as he gave a small wave.

'This is going to hurt.' Omega realized and saw Jon go down on a knee in front of him.

"You are right. Mox has arrived." Jon whispered in the man's face.

He gripped Kenny's hair to begin lifting him up to his feet with a small use of his powers to assist him. The Elite member seemed to be too worn out to struggle much against the younger wrestler lifting him to his feet.

"Time for you to feel how strong my powers are." Jon warned and then took a step back.

With his eyes shifting color to glowing dark blue for a second, he kicked Omega in the gut and moved to do Dirty Deeds. Kenny though got some fight back in him and he shoved Jon against the ropes for them to go tumbling through onto the floor. Colliding with the pieces of a broken table from the previous match, Jon felt slight pain go through him.

'My turn to display the powers I possess.' Kenny thought for Jon to catch.

A sharp increase in pain hit Jon in the back that he put his hand on while pushing himself onto his feet. Omega and him began to throw punches at each other before Jon tossed the other over the barricade. They continued brawling through the crowd to go back and forth with who had the advantage. Soon the two reached where the giant poker chips were and Jon hit face first on one to make him put a hand to his face. Omega shoved Moxley onto the stage, who got to his feet to push one chip off and began to climb on top of the pile of others. He got joined by Omega for the younger to smash knee strikes into Kenny's face. With Kenny daze, Jon gave him Dirty Deeds and sat up looking at the crowd of fans. An idea came to him on what to do next and he let a smile slip on his face from it. Gripping Kenny by the hair and after looking him in the face, Jon rose off his knee to be back on his feet while moving Omega up with use of his powers. Kenny weakly hit him in the stomach and in response, the younger stuck him in the face with a knee. To make his point about having arrived, Mox put Omega over his shoulder and then threw him off to watch crash down into another piece of the stage. Jon stood with arms up as he took in everything that he's just done.

Getting down from the pile of poker chips, Jon began walking backstage through the crowd and soon reached a locker room. He knew his brothers were going nuts over what he just did and his dad has remained silent the whole time. Noticing the camera that had followed him inside, Jon gave a small promo about how one day, people will come to his funeral just to make sure he is dead. Though on this day, he is alive and his beating heart is strong in his chest and the air is finally fresh for him.

"For the first time in a long time." Jon began as he then took his vest off to leave him only in the cargo pants and boots. "My name is Jon Moxley and I am on a mission to reclaim my soul and I know I'm not the only one who thinks, you know it's about time this industry got a facelift. So make no mistake about it, this is an official declaration of war tonight to anyone who wants to get in my way and anybody who stands in AEW's way. We have a mission to knock the pillars of this industry on their ass. We ain't reading the history books anymore baby. We write them. This is what you call a Paradigm Shift."

With that said, Jon went through a door to enter a different locker room where the former WWE wrestler began pacing. His mind caught the presence of another entering and turned to see Joey Janela having stepped in sight to him. A wife grin was on Janela's face over him finally meeting the legendary Moxley that once ran CZW with such viciousness in his matches. The short man popped a cigarette in his mouth to light it and Jon took it to take a inhale before blowing the smoke out. Jon then flicked the cigarette back at Janela and walked out of the locker room while the man frowned over the wasted cigarette. As Jon walked through the halls, he could hear the voices of those around him filled with curiosity. He paused with his next step at seeing his dad and brothers coming his way to get wrapped up in a tight hug by the two.

"You looked great out there." Colby declared.

"The Shield is kicking ass even in two different companies." Joe laughed.

"How did I do?" Jon asked his dad.

"Pretty good for a now AEW wrestler." Hunter joked and then locked his youngest in a headlock.

"I have some great ideas for us to work on during training. Could you show me some other versions of your pedigree so I can mix it maybe with Dirty Deeds to create a whole new looking finisher." Jon suggested to his dad as he got free of the headlock.

"Sure thing." Hunter agreed and he tossed Jon the backpack.

"Hey." Omega called from down the hall.

"This may not end well." Colby whispered to Joe.

Omega tossed something to Jon when he got closer. "You forgot this."

Easily catching what was thrown, Jon realized it was his vest that he left behind in the locker room he did the promo. He looked back up at Omega who gave him an impressed smirk before holding a hand out to him.

"I'm your new coworker. Kenny Omega."

"Jon Moxley."

"Cool debut you had, Mox." Kenny commented before starting to walk away, but stopped to look at Jon. "Word of advice. Janela is like a cockroach with his powers making him able to endure much pain. If you do plan to fight him, make sure you're prepared for his powers."

"Thanks." Jon nodded and then watched Kenny turn a corner.

"Jon, come here." Cody rushed over to grab his arm. "Hey Hunter. What did you think of me with that sledge hammer?"

"Not as impressive as my own. You made a great statement that I have admit was really cool."

"Awesome. Now let's get a photo of me and the newest addition to AEW."

Cody led Mox into a locker room for them to stand in front of a wall as the older handed his phone to Brandi. She took a photo of both guys giving the camera the middle finger before Jon got patted on the back for the great job he did to end the pay per view. Once able to leave, Jon took the shirt his dad held out to him to slip on that gave him a feeling of security with how it covered his skin. He had no issue wrestling shirtless or worries of memory transfers, but after the excitement, with his skin covered, he can feel relaxed and worry free. Hunter threw an arm over his youngest as they with Joe and Colby at opposite sides, walked out of the arena. Tonight Jon had taken a big step with his wrestling career and he was happy that his family was there to support him the whole way through it.

* * *

**If you want a prequel to this from Jon's birth to his time in WWE, just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jon arrived at the Ocean Center in Daytona Beach, Florida where he would be doing a much against Joey Janela. He went in search of a locker room for him to put his gear bag and suitcase. Turning a corner, Jon stepped in sight of Adam Page, who appeared in the middle of talking with the Young Bucks. About to head in the opposite direction, Jon stopped at Kenny walking over to him.

"Ready for your first AEW match, Mox?"

"Yeah." Jon nervously answered.  
Kenny noticed Jon's bags. "Follow me. You can stay in our locker room."

Slinging an arm over Jon's heavy clothed shoulder, Kenny began leading him through hallways. When to the locker room, Jon set his gear bag on the bench and had his suitcase hover to a corner. The former WWE wrestler heard voices to see the Young Bucks enter the locker room.  
"Kenny, let's go train." Nick demanded.  
"I'll be right there." Kenny told the two before they left. "Hey, Mox. Come train with us."  
"Okay." Jon hesitantly agreed.

He opened his gear bag to take a pair of black cargo pants out from his Shield gear and long sleeve t-shirt that matched. Once having changed into them and slipped on his boots, he left the locker room to see Kenny waiting in the hall.  
"Why are you so covered up?"  
"My memory transfer power can be a little challenging to control while I'm nervous." Jon admitted.  
"Nervous about the match." Kenny realized as they walked.  
"A little. I end up always emptying my stomach right before my match for Mania."  
"I bet you'll do fine tonight."

The two stepped through a curtain to be out on the stage and Jon noticed the Young Bucks already in the ring. At both catching sight of Jon, wide smiles came on their faces. Jon had no time to react as they yanked him through the ropes once he got on the apron. He kept repeating Regal's lessons on control to prevent anything starting to hover.  
"Now we can do a tag match." Matt announced.  
"You and Kenny against us." Nick instructed.  
"Riho, ring the bell." Kenny told his friend, who sat in a chair beside the bell.

The bell rang loud through the place and Jon immediately avoided a superkick from Matt. He was filled with complete shock at both Nick and Matt shifting into bucks. It caused him to trip over his feet when trying to not get smacked by one of the bucks' antlers. From his crash on the mat, some of Jon's control slipped to cause chairs, ring weapons, and other not bolted down things to snap distances.  
"Mox?" Kenny called, worried.  
"You good?" Matt wondered after changing back to normal.

A shake of the head came from Jon as he sat up from the mat and pulled his knees up to wrap arms around them. He had grown so used to WWE's rules about only allowed to train with powers in private areas. The fact those in AEW use them openly had him so unsure of what to do. Only time he ever used his powers in a ring had been either mentally communicating or by accident with his other ones. Pulling his sleeves over his hands to completely cover them, Jon began rethinking his decision of leaving WWE. So alone he felt and it just brought back dark memories of the past.  
"Mox!" Kenny shouting, snapped him from the memories.  
"I shouldn't be here." Jon whispered.  
"Why do you think that?" Kenny crossed his arms.  
"Where I come from, only time my more visual powers got used in public were on accident."  
"This is still new. You got to give yourself time to adjust." Nick told him.  
"Will try to do that." Jon said. "Just wish Regal was here."  
"Why?" Nick wondered.  
"Because the man happens to be his babysitter." Jimmy Havoc announced as he stepped in view. "Triple H couldn't have his unstable son ruining his image."  
"Regal wasn't for that." Jon corrected as he clenched a hand in a fist.  
"Then what?"  
"He taught me how to control my powers at a time I was a danger to myself and others."  
"I would have thought being locked in a hospital done that." Jimmy laughed as he saw Jon's eyes shift color.  
"What would you know about that place?"  
"Like you, I got locked away there due to my powers being a danger."

That reveal had Jon unclenching his hand as he stared at Havoc, who began stepping closer. A warning look got given to Havoc by Omega as if believing the shorter planned to do something bad. On Jimmy's face came a twisted smirk before his eyes locked onto Jon. Through Jon came a dark feeling that cause his heart to begin pounding. Shaking his head to fight against it, a hand snapped up to send Havoc rolling into a barricade.  
"You're strong with mental powers." Havoc laughed. "My own power is mental. Can alter personalities, but yours are very dangerous. No wonder Janela is eager to fight you."  
"Leave him alone, Havoc." Darby Aleen commanded as he came down the ramp on his skateboard.  
"The Ghost Whisper." Havoc mocked.  
"Havoc, either be nice or go to your locker room." Cody ordered as he too came down the ramp.  
"Fine." Havoc pouted and sat against the barricade.  
"Hey Cody." Jon greeted.  
"Don't let any of these guys intimidate you, Jon. Some of them have been affected by their powers." Cody explained with a glance to Havoc.  
"I'm fine." Jon assured.  
"The show will start soon. Everyone better go get ready for their matches."  
"Come on, Jon." Kenny dragged the younger by the arm.

Cody watched them all head up the ramp or with Darby, roll up it. His blue eyes focused on Jon, who appeared to be starting to grown close with Kenny.  
"Do you really think Kenny can prevent any harmful accidents happening from Jon?" Brandi questioned her husband.  
"I do. Kenny knows what it's like to feel unstable with his powers. Jon will be fine as long as Kenny as there to check on him like others had in WWE."  
"But there were accidents in WWE."

"I know that, but Jon wasn't at fault for any of those. You heard what my dad used to say that those who are very powerful will be who attracts evil even when they don't want to."

"Your dad was very wise."

Cody held his wife's hand as they began walking up the ramp to then see Kenny talking with Jon as the two wrestlers head into the locker room. As Jon pulled out his actual gear for his match navy patterned cargo pants and vest with MOX spray painted in orange on the back.  
"You get used to wearing cargo pants when part of the Shield?" Kenny asked, curiously.  
"Yeah. It helps me feel able to move more freely and also I think about my brothers when struggling." Jon answered.  
"Well, I bet they're watching tonight and can't wait to see you go out there and kick Janela's ass around the ring."  
"Thanks, Kenny."

After Moxley and Janela's match, Jon reentered the locker room and used his powers to removed any tacks that might be stuck in his skin. Once having that done, Mox began changing out of his gear to pull on a pair of dark sweatpants and a t-shirt. He received some text messages from his brothers, parents, WWE friends, and other family. Some of text told him he did great in his match and congratulated him on the win. His brothers and parents asked if he was okay and how his elbow felt afterwards. A quick assurance that he was fine got sent to the four before his phone started ringing and it was his wife for a video call.

"Hey." Jon greeted Renee when saw her face.

"I hate you sometimes." Renee sighed. "Why did you have to be in an unsanctioned match?"

"That's how people see Jon Moxley. You never acted like this during my matches in WWE?"

"Most of your matches didn't result in you having tacks stuck in your skin."

"What about my asylum match against Jericho?"

"I didn't complain because Joe was already chewing you out for not informing him about those before the match."

"I'm fine though. How about I make you a promise that I will let my opponent decide on what goes into a match from now on."

"Okay. They can't come up with anything worse than tonight, right." Renee laughed. "I can't wait to see you when you get home."

"I can't wait to see you when I get home."

"I love you, Jon. No matter how much craziness you display, I will never regret marrying you."

"Love you too, Renee."

Once his wife hung up, Jon put his phone down on his bag and finished tying his boots on while thinking about how great a wife he got. Renee would always seem so perfect for him and she got along great with his family. He couldn't wait to talk to his wife when home and tell her about the fact he thinks they should start trying for a kid since they should be the ones to give the next grandchild to his parents.  
"Mox, that match was awesome." Kenny announced as he came into the locker room.  
"Thanks." Jon nodded and took a careful look at his elbow.  
"You okay?" Kenny asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I just felt a little pain. I'll have it checked out if gets worse. Great way to try setting a match us between us before."

"I think fans would like to see us two go at each other. I'll surprise you with how hardcore of a wrestler I can become when we have an unsanctioned match."

"Can't wait for it."  
"So, all of us are going out to celebrate a successful pay-per-view. You in?"  
"Okay."

Jon quickly threw his gear into his bag and rushed out of the locker room with Kenny to soon join up with some of the others in the ring. Jericho stood with Cody as they noticed the two wrestler walking over.  
"First off, before we all go rushing off to bars or wherever you all plan to go. I want to say that everyone tonight did great and delivered an excellent pay-per-view." Cody told the AEW wrestlers.

Mox walked with his new friends to a nearby bar where they all started to celebrate a successful pay-per-view. He at one point sat on a curb with Janela to take a quick photo and Kenny start brainstorming for their predicted match. Everything may be so different than WWE, but Jon found he was starting to like the difference and that he fit right in with everyone in AEW.


End file.
